Stenax
Homebrew Reference Book: A Single Decision Infinities Campaign Guide The Stenax are a fierce, ill-tempered, and violent race from the craggy and desolate world of Stenos. The Stenax are an incredibly spiritual people, and follow the dictates of their god Vol. This devotion is so great that despite their capabilities for flight, the Stenax refuse to take to the air after the stone idol of Vol was lost in the days of The Old Republic. The Stenaxes are also extremely insular, caring little for other Species and cultures that come to their world. While they don’t persecute those newcomers, neither are they welcomed, and interactions between Stenaxes and visitors are rare and brief. Stenax Characteristics Personality: A reclusive Species, Stenaxes are violent and brutal when provoked, but generally ignored off-worlders entirely. When forced to interact with others, a Stenax is typically short-tempered and impatient. Physical Description: Tall and thickly muscled, Stenaxes have gargoyle-like faces and a row of bony spikes running across their shoulders. Three sharp claws punctuate each foot, five on each hand, with additional spikes lining the backs of their calf muscles. Stenaxes have scaly, purple-gray skin and white eyes with miniscule pupils. Age Groups: '''Stenaxes age at the following stages: '''Homeworld: Stenaxes hail from the craggy and desolate world of Stenos, in The Outer Rim. The planet is home to rocky deserts and vertical cities. Languages: Stenax is spoken by the Stenaxes as a grumbling baritone by most of the populace. Due to their insularity, few Stenaxes bother to learn the off-worlders’ languages. Example Names: Farruz, Helmurath, Vol. Adventurers: Stenaxes are most at home as Soldiers or Scouts, in rare occasions a Noble Stenax may be encountered. Few Stenaxes ever leave Stenos, making them a rare sight to behold. Stenax Species Traits Stenaxes share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Stenaxes receive a +2 bonus to their Strength, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Charisma. Stenax are large and brawny, but are often ill-tempered and brooding. * Large Size: As Large creatures, Stenaxes take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 penalty on Stealth checks. Their lighting and carrying limits are double those of Medium characters. * Speed: Stenaxes have a base speed of 6 squares. They also have a fly speed of 8 squares, though most Stenaxes refuse to take flight willingly. * Natural Armor: A Stenax’s leathery hide provides a +1 Natural Armor bonus to his or her Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with an Armor bonus. * Heightened Awareness: A Stenax may choose to reroll any Perception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Intimidating Visage: When using the Intimidate application of the Persuasion skill, a Stenax may add their Strength modifier to the check result, instead of their Charisma modifier. * Natural Weapons: A Stenax has Natural Weapons, in the form of their sharp claws. When a Stenax makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use its Natural Weapons, dealing 1d6 points of Slashing damage with that attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. Stenaxes are always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * Automatic Languages: All Stenaxes can speak, read, and write Stenax. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Stenax